1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the positioning of a symbol display device on a door element of a casing of a coin operated entertainment automat.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A coin operated entertainment automat illustrating winning symbols, wherein a television monitor is employed for the presentation of symbol combinations associated with winnings, is described in the German journal xe2x80x98Automaten Marktxe2x80x99, issue March 1996, p. 160. The coin operated entertainment automat is disposed on a medium-high pedestal for operation. Based on this situation, the angle of vision onto the symbol combination is not of equal quality for all users of the coin actuated entertainment automat. In particular larger, or, respectively, smaller persons have frequently problems in recognizing illustrated symbols based on stray light at the place of installation.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to improve such entertainment automat in such a way that the initially recited problems are eliminated.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The construction according to the present invention is associated with the advantage that now the player can find an ideal position for the symbol display device for this player, wherein the player slides the symbol display device within the offered vertical adjustment possibility. In order to be able to oppose also extrinsic light effects, the symbol display device is formed by two display devices disposed relative to each other around a horizontally running axis, wherein the two display devices are tiltable relative to each other around the horizontally running axis such that also present reflecting stray light can be substantially avoided. In addition, an operating keyboard furnishing the operating keys or push-button keys can be tilted in its installation angle depending on personal taste for increasing of the comfort.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.